fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:MtaÄ/Archiv/1
Hi MtaÄ (Marta), kannst du mich vielleicht als Partnerseite aufnehmen, oder liegt das nicht in deinem ermessen, weil ich hätte Interesse an einer Partnerschaft mit meinem Wiki, soll heißen mit dem Spellbinder-Wiki, weil im Moment weiß noch nicht wirklich jemand von meinem Wiki, aber weil ich denke, dass hier einige Leute auf die Seite kommen, erhoffe ich mir, dass einige Leute mehr auf mein Wiki gehen. Wäre also nett, wenn du mir da weiter helfen könntest!!! Natürlich werde ich dann auch von diesem Wiki auf meiner Hauptseite Werbung machen. Eine Antwort wäre nett, allerdings sende sie bitte hier hin! MfG Ashka Harley Leider gibt es einige Probleme, denn ich kann den Banner nicht hochladen, also könntest du ihn bitte vom Mariowiki kopieren und selbst hochladen, weil es für mich momentan nicht möglich ist. Danke OK, danke für deine Hilfe! Ach, noch etwas, wie steht es eigentlich mit dem Luigi Wiki, auch da an einer Partnerschaft interessiert!?!, wenn ja, kannst du den Banner ja bei mir hochladen, und meinen hast du ja!!! Was genau hat es mit folgendem auf sich, kannst du mir das etwas genauer beschreiben!?!, auf meiner Diskussionsseite im Spellbinder-Wiki!?! Du musst übrigens noch einen Standart-Skin festlegen, unter Einstellungen/Skins. ---- Noch ne Frage: Unter welchem Namen hat du das Logo oben links abgespeichert, und wie hast du es geschafft, dass wenn man es anklickt, man zur Haupseite des Wikis kommt. Beim Spellbinder-Wiki funktioniert das nicht wirklich... Meer und Mehr Was genau hat es mit diesem Wiki auf sich, soll das hier so was sein, wo jeder Geschichten reinschreiben kann!?!, wenn ja, dann hätte ich da noch ne Frage: Ich arbeite ja im Spellbinder-Wiki an Inhaltsangaben der einzelnen Folgen, und kann ich die auch hier reinstellen, sobald die fertig sind, was aber noch was dauert!?! Gruß Ashka Harley Aber worüber man ja reden könnte wäre, dass ich dannach, sobald ich die Inhaltsangaben geschrieben habe, eine Fortsetzung schreibe, weil da im Prinzip ein offendes Ende ist, und eine Fortsetzung geplant war, die aber nie erstellt wurde... Und darüber könnte ich ja auch etwas schreiben!!! Nur wie soll ich die Artikel Kategorisieren, ind die Kategorie:Spellbinder, oder wie. Ach, außerdem kannst du mir jetzt auch hier schreiben!!! ---- Hört sich doch ganz gut an, aber meinst du das mit dem sietzen ist so gut, wenn man persönlicher angesprochen wird, ist doch besser, dann fühlt man sich viel wohler. Und im MeerundMehr Portal listest du da alle Kategorien auf!?! Na dann, arbeite fleißig daran!!! Kannst du die Kategorie Spellbinder auch noch kategorisieren, weil ich weiß jetzt nicht, wo genau die eingetragen werden soll!!! Noch etwas: Ich habe hier noch eine neue Vorlage hochgeladen, damit kann man ganz einfach farbige Links erstellen, und zwar mit diesem Muster: Navileiste Hallo, ich habe mir mal die Freiheit genommen, die Navileiste (unten) ein wenig zu verändern, weil du ja eh schon Farblinks eingebaut hattest, habe ich einfach passende Farben eingefügt, vielleicht, insofern es dir recht ist, kannst du ja noch für die beiden anderen Portale Farben auswählen!!! --Ashka Harley 12:26, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Spellbinder Forum Hallo Marta, hiermit möchte ich dich herzlich einladen, dich auch im Spellbinder-Forum anzumelden, ich weiß zwar, dass du wohl nicht viel damit anfangen kannst, aber immerhin kannst du den Artikel des Monats wählen, weil ich denke, dass du ein ehrlicher Mensch bist, und offen und ehrlich den besten Artikel wählst. Wenn du dich entschließt, dich dort anzumelden, dann findest du das Forum hier. Der Artikel des Monats wird sehr bald gewählt. Außerdem kannst du auch Artikel vorschlagen, schau dich nur mal im Spellbinder-Wiki ein wenig um. Aber bitte beachte die Grundsätze für den Artikel des Monats. --Ashka Harley 17:49, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) PS: Erstelle doch auch ein Forum für dieses Wiki!!! Vorlage Mal ne Frage, wie hast du das gemacht, dass so eine Leiste erscheint, wo steht, dass die und die Artikel noch Hilfe brauche, wenn man einen Artikel bearbeitet hat? --Ashka Harley 16:07, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Du musst dazu einfach unfertige Artikel die noch Hilfe benötigen in die Kategorie:Stub einordnen. Siehe auch Hilfe:EditSimilar. --Avatar 05:44, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wie hast du die Animation gemacht, also dass die sich bewegt, denn ich hab keinen Plan, wie man sowas machen könnte?? Du betreibst ein franzuäsisches Wiki?, also kannst du gut Französisch, könntest du mir nicht vielleicht helfen, ein französisches Spellbinder-Wiki aufzubauen, weil Spellbinder wurde auch erfolgreich in Frankreich ausgestrahlt. --Ashka Harley 17:21, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Welche Animation meinst du? Füge bitte einen Link an... Und zum anderen: Französisch so-lala... halt Realschule. Aber ich kann dir ja trotzdem helfen, dann muss ich nur ein paar Mal mehr das Wörterbuch aufschlagen. Mta 17:29, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Also ich will dich jetzt nicht zu diesem Wik zwingen, das kann ich ja auch nicht, aber wenn du mir helfen willst, kannst du das tun, und wenn du dich doch zu unsicher fühlst, dann macht vielleicht jemand anderes dieses Wiki, vielleicht jemand aus Frankreich. Aber wenn du gut Englisch kann, was du bestimmt schon länger hast als Franz. kannst du ja auch Texte für das Englische Spellbinder-Wiki übersetzten. Aber nur wenn du möchtest, aber du bist herlich eingeladen. --Ashka Harley 17:50, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) PS: Die Wikis bestehen aber noch nicht, ich muss sie erst noch gründen. That looks fine. It would be terribly nice from you. Darf ich fragen, in welchem Schuljahr du bist. Und die Wikis werde ich in kürze beantragen. Außerdem kannst du mir ruhig auf der Diskussionseite hier in diesem Wiki schreiben, ist im Moment einfacher. --Ashka Harley 17:57, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ich bin mit der Realschule fertig und gehe wahrscheinlich aufs Berufskolleg für Fremdsprachen. Mta 17:58, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) OK, sobald die Wikis beantragt sind, werde ich alles andere sofort erledigen, insofern du dich dort registriert hast, aber ich werde dir dann Bescheid geben. Neues Wiki! Hallo Marta, das neue englische Spellbidner-Wiki ist fertig, bitte melde dich auch dort an, damit ich dich zum Admin machen kann. --Ashka Harley 12:41, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) PS: Die Adresse ist wie folgt Spellbinder-Wiki! Ja, sieht doch gut aus. Da ist alles drin, was wohl reingehört, nur auf die Rechtschreibung muss du noch ein wenig achten, aber wenn du willst, kann ich es später schnell korrigieren. --Ashka Harley 09:54, 18. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ich geh einfach mal davon aus das du den Text meinst, ja? Nun...Ja, der ist ganz okay. Er tut seinen Job wie ers soll.^^ Superluigi 10:14, 18. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ich finde, dass der Text gut gelungen ist und alles wichtige beinhaltet.Nitzudan 15:43, 18. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Musik Mal ne Frage, weißt du, wie man aus Fernsehserien, angenommen Spellbinder, die Titelmusik rausnimmt, also irgendwie 'ausschneiden' kann? --Ashka Harley 17:17, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ok danke, aber hast du schonmal Banjo-Tooie gespielt, wenn ja, dann geh mal auf die Diskussionsseite von der Kanarien-Karla! --Ashka Harley 17:25, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Habs geschafft, kann ich hier den Themesong von Spellbinder hochladen? Muss das in MP3 oder OGG sein, geht beides, und wenn ja, wo kann ich den hochladen? --Ashka Harley 19:10, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Re Das mit den Folgen kommt bald, aber gut Ding braucht Weile. Aber keine Sorge. Momentan führe ich zumeist nur Verbesserungsarbeiten aus, und schreibe nur an wenigen Artikeln. Aber ich werde mich bemühen, bald eine neue Inhaltsangabe einzufügen!--Ashka Harley 16:24, 25. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Re Hauptseite Ich finde die Hauptseite durchaus gelungen. Und dann habe ich auch gleich eine Frage. Ist TSOTL eigentlich eine Fanstory oder ist das eine richtig offiziele Geschichte? Ich hab einige Vergleiche zu Mario gefunden(Kammy;Kammy Koopa, Rum'Pel; Rumpel).Nitzudan 17:50, 31. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Na, ich finde die Hauptseite ist nicht zu voll gestopft, sieh dir doch mal die vom deutschen Spellbinder-Wiki an, die ist fast noch voller, und da ist immerhin nur das nötigste vermerkt! --Ashka Harley 13:04, 4. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich meinte eigentlich im Forum, weil du hast ja am Ende das mit Meer und Mehr stehen, aber wie kann man das halt anfügen bzw. einfügen, muss man da irgendwas drücken oder einfügen?!? --Ashka Harley 17:45, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hab den Fehler gefunden, musste erst noch so ein Häkchen aktivieren, sodass dies angehangen wird.--Ashka Harley 17:54, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Keine Zeit Tut mir leid, für noch ein Forum hab ich leider keine Zeit...--Sir tobi 18:45, 9. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Sir tobi Forum Bin jetzt angemeldet. Nitzudan(Diskussion) 15:06, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Partnerseiten meinst du mit meiner hp über faylen7?--Arnfear 17:33, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ok hast du vielleicht irgendein banner für mich? hab vergessen hab scho ewig in keinem wiki mehr geschrieben ^^--Arnfear 17:35, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) thx wenn du meinen banner irgendwie einbinden kannst kannst dus ja machen hier der link http://faylen7.npage.de/partner_55528131.html --Arnfear 17:40, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Vorlage? Wie meinst du das jetzt mit der Vorlage, also so eine Art Kapitelleiste, oder so. Eben so eine Navileiste wo man dann wegen mit Kapitel 1, 2, 3,... anklicken kann? Und wirklich fertig bin ich noch nicht, hab im Moment ziemlich viel Ärger, fast überall, muss erstmal wieder alles in Ordnung bringen, was im unklaren ist!--Ashka Harley 14:13, 17. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Entschuldige, aber ich stehe gerade vollkommen auf dem Schlauch, kannst du mir nen Link geben, oder so?--Ashka Harley 14:22, 17. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Storypedia Dieses Wiki hat ähnlichkeiten mit der Storypedia ( http://de.storypedia.wikia.com/ ). Wie wäre es mit einer zusammenlegung? Gruß, BobaCartman 15:32, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Das Wiki ist inaktiv. Ich hab den Admin vor nem halben Jahr etwas gefragt und warte noch immer auf eine Antwort. Gruß, BobaCartman 15:38, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Da must du Tomsen fragen. Die Star Wars Wikis Sith-Wiki und Palpatinepedia wurden übrigens auch zusammengelegt. Gruß, BobaCartman 15:43, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) AfW8 Die neue Story, die du angefangen hast, wrid das was größeres? Also AfW8 und die Krabben vom Schamel-Strand? Nitzudan(Diskussion) 12:36, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) PS: Glückwunsch zum Jubiläum Re: In Gewissensbisse machen bist du erstklassig, aber im Moment ist wirklich die K***e am dampfen, denn wir schreiben am Freitag Mathearbeit, und die Kreise die machen mich verrückt, und bis gestern hab ich mich noch mit Englisch abgeplagt, und Deutsch hab ich auch gerade erst hinter mich gebracht, und außerdem gibt es überall was zu lernen, das musst du verstehen, denn jeder will was von mir. Und ich muss zusehen, dass ich meine Noten halte, denn ich will auf Gymnasium gehen, weil ich krieg keine Ausbildungsstelle, und da muss ich eine Empfehlung bekommen, ansonsten bin ich wirklich gearscht, und steh so da, ohne Ausbildungsstelle und ohne Schulplatz, den ich auch wirklich will. Aber ich schau mal in den Herbstferien, ob ich was schaffe, aber momentan schreibe ich noch an einer anderen Geschichte, und ich will zusehen, dass ich das Spellbinder-Wiki was aufgebaut bekommen, weil ich will unbedingt bald in die Spotlights. (Forsetzung folgt!)--Ashka Harley 16:11, 24. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Also erst einmal danke, aber ich denke, dass es noch einige Spellbinderfans gibt, die nur noch nichts vom Spellbinder-Wiki wissen. Um aber auf den Punkt zu kommen, wann immer ich in irgendeinem Wiki bin, hab ich stets meine Notizen neben mir liegen. Und um meiner Kretivität ein Gesicht zu geben, schreibe ich ja momentan auch noch ne Geschichte, was im Prinzip mein Zeitpensum eigentlich garnicht zulässt, aber wenn ich das nicht aufschreibe, vergess ich eh wieder alles, und das wäre irgendwo schade. Aber das mit dem Spellbinder-Portal hier wird auch noch was, aber gut Ding braucht Weile, und bei mir eben sehr viel Weile. Aber was solls, ich schau einfach mal wie sich alles entwickelt, denn ein Bein ausreißen kann ich mir ja auch nicht, denn irgendwo liegen auch meine Grenzen, und um ehrlich zu sein, Schule geht mir im Moment so richtig auf den Zeiger, denn alles und jeder nervt da, aber das brauch ich dir ja nicht zu erzählen, kennst du ja selbst, denke ich mal! Also dann, bis irgendwann mal, aber scheue nicht, mich nach etwas zu fragen, oder einfach einen Plausch anzufangen!--Ashka Harley 16:47, 24. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ---- Ähh, welcher Balken? Und wie gefallen dir die Vorlagen zu den Gemäldegeistern, die ich erstellt habe, und kannst du die Seiten Mister Astral-Universum und Oma Adele auf Fehler kontrollieren, also im MarioWiki?--Ashka Harley 17:54, 25. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Entschuldige, aber irgendwie stehe ich im Moment gerade mal total auf dem Schlauch!--Ashka Harley 17:59, 25. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Nee, ist ganz sicher erster Stock, weil im Erdgeschoss liegt da das Musikzimmer!--Ashka Harley 18:01, 25. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::Ach so, du meinst da die Teile, die zu den Portalen und so verweisen, die da in blau, grün,... und so sind, wenn du die meinst, sehen die doch gut aus!--Ashka Harley 18:03, 25. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ach na dann, vielleicht gibt es ja dann einen Augenschmaus in den Spotlights, und ich hoffe, dass ich bald mit dem Spellbinder-Wiki auch wenigstens mal in die Abstimmung komme, aber mir fehlen noch 44 Artikel. Ansonsten hab ich den Rest der Vorraussetzungen so ganz erfüllt. Nur die Mitglieder fehlen mir noch, aber das wird sich ja dann hoffentlich durch die Spotlights irgendwann beheben lassen!--Ashka Harley 18:09, 25. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ja danke, aber dir erstmal mehr Glück, dass es hier mit den Spotlights klappt, denn wenn hier schonmal mehr Leute hinkommen, können die das Spellbinder-Portal sehen, und die könnne dann zum Spellbinder-Wiki rüber kommen!--Ashka Harley 18:13, 25. Sep. 2008 (UTC) 1000ster ACHTUNG: Gleich werde ich den 1000sten Artikel geschrieben haben, und du kannst die erste sein, die mir gratuliert!^^--Ashka Harley 18:49, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Bezüglich Geschichte Die Geschichte von mir (Ein Hammerbruder kommt selten allein), soll ich die nochmal so editieren, dass sie "Jugendfreundlicher" ist? Oder ist das nicht so schlimm? JamesHammerbro 09:31, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Habe gerade noch eine alte Geschichte auf meinem PC gefunden, von mir. Jedoch hat sie mehrere Kapitel. Soll ich für jedes Kapitel einen Artikel schreiben oder alle Kapitel in einen Artikel schreiben? JamesHammerbro 11:06, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Verstehe zwar nicht so ganz was du meinst aber ich reime es mir mal so zusammen wie ich es verstanden habe. Also ich soll nur im ersten Kapitel die Charaktere Vorstellen richtig? Und was soll ich in meinem Browser löschen? JamesHammerbro 12:15, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ahh Okay :), werde ich machen. JamesHammerbro 12:20, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Import Hallo MtaÄ! Da sich der Administrator von Storypedia nach einer Frage von mir nicht gemeldet hatte, werde ich nun die Artikel importieren. Da es ca. 100 Seiten sind, werde ich diese unter dem Namen Storypedia/ARTIKELNAME ablegen. Ich bitte dich dann die Artikel durchzusehen und passend zu verschieben. Der Grund für den Präfix ist, dass es eventuell Artikel mit den gleichen Namen gibt. Der Import würde diese dann überschreiben. Also, ich wünsche dir viel Spaß beim Herumwerkeln und viele Grüße, Tomsen (talk) 13:43, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Vielleicht ein Hinweis. Viele Artikel verwenden auch eine Vorlage, welche jedoch nun anders platziert ist, nämlich unter Storypedia/ARTIKELNAME. Eventuell müsstest du zuerst alle Vorlagen kontrollieren, damit du das volle Ausmaß der Artikel sehen kannst. Ich komme nun jedoch zur Schlussphase des Importes, nämlich zum Bilder hochladen. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 14:41, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Was anderes? Meinst du ne andere Fanfiction wenn ja faylen hat gesagt ich soll die anderen erstmal nich hochladen denn sie will nich das manche lange warten auf neue kaitel weil sie zurzeit nicht zum schreiben kommt--Arnfear 18:36, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) wenn ich zuwas komm gerne aber heute wurde es scho knapp ^^ irgendwie hab ich zurzeit zu viel zu tun ich brauch dazu ruhe aber das hab ich einfach nich also vielleicht mal ^^--Arnfear 18:41, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Charaktere Die habe ich selbst mit Paint gemacht, hoffe ist nicht schlimm !? Und die Links werde ich natürlich auch ins Portal einfügen. :) JamesHammerbro 13:16, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Bin im Forum drin...habe mich angemeldet JamesHammerbro 13:35, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Was kann man denn so im forum machen???? JamesHammerbro 13:40, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) PN's habe ich bekommen... und wo finde ich den Chat JamesHammerbro 14:01, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hey tust du mir einen gefallen und löscht das Bild "Inos.PNG" Das ist nämlich die mit Viel Rand. "Inos2.PNG" ist das richtige. Wäre nett danke JamesHammerbro 14:27, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Re: Frage Willst du das anlegen, oder soll ich das machen?--Ashka Harley 17:14, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Brauchst du den Titel dafür?--Ashka Harley 17:17, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :PS: War übrigens ne eins! ::Danke, und soll ich das einfach unter dem Titel abspeichern?, wenn ja, mache ich das bald! Und noch eine Frage, du liest ja gewiss häufig Bücher, oder? Da haben die doch immer so eine spezielle Absatzsetzung, sollten wie das hier nicht auch einführen, erstens sieht das übersicherlicher aus, und zweitens sieht das professioneller aus!--Ashka Harley 17:22, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::So meine ich das: :::"Wie stehst du dazu?", fragt Hans. Sarah überlegte kurz, wobei ihre Stirn sich in falten legte und dann entgegnete sie: :::"Ich weiß nicht, aber Kartoffelsalat ist schon was feines!" :::"Ja, das finde ich auch", meinte Hans,"Aber wir können ja auch mal Nudelsalat austesten!" :::"Komm mit in die Küche, das machen wir jetzt mal!", forderte Sarah. :::Eben so allgemeine Absätze erstellen, für die korrekte Gliederung und Übersicht!--Ashka Harley 17:31, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ach so, verstehe ich das richtig, dass wenn man mit dieser poem-Funktion einen Absatz macht, der auch bleibt, ohne dass er im fertigen Text wieder verschwindet?--Ashka Harley 17:38, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::::Aber das mit den Absätzen finde ich denoch recht wichtig, da es einfach übersichtlicher ist, darum solltest du (wir) das irgendwie ändern, und hast du schon eine Seite erstellt, mit den wichtigsten Formatierungsregeln, wie man z. B. Satzzeichen korrekt setzt, also hinter Komma, Punkt, D-Punkt,... ein Leerzeichen und so macht, und wie man korrekt die wörtliche Rede beginnt?--Ashka Harley 17:43, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Na dann, auf jeden Fall füge ich den Anfang der Geschichte so schnell wie möglich ein! Und noch etwas, was bedeutet das subst: bei der Willkomens-Vorlage, was erfüllt das genau für einen Zweck?--Ashka Harley 17:50, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ach so, danke!--Ashka Harley 17:55, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Hier, die Geschichte, also der Anfang: Geschichte: Gefangen in der Vergangenheit--Ashka Harley 18:53, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Ja, warum?!?--Ashka Harley 17:23, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Aber das ist sie!--Ashka Harley 17:28, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::So, und jetzt eben so einen Aufruf einstellen, dass bei wegen mir 7 - 10 Fortsetzungen, die jeder schreiben darf, auch du, nach denen ich das Original einstelle, und dabei die beste Version, die mir persönlich am besten gefällt auszeichne, dass ich dann eben so einen Vermerk auf der passenden Fortsetzungsseite erstelle!--Ashka Harley 17:39, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::OK, hast du ja schon gemacht, hab ich erst jetzt gesehen!--Ashka Harley 17:40, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wettbewerb: Gefangen in der Vergangenheit Ich denke, dass noch 12 Tage, eine Fortsetzung zu meiner Geschichte zu schreiben, doch ein wenig kurz sind, denn es ist schrecklich unter Zeitdruck zu arbeiten. Können wir das Wettbewerbsende ein wenig hinauf setzen. Sag mir einfach wie viel du dazu geben willst, und ich sage dir ein passendes Datum, OK!?--Ashka Harley 13:49, 3. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, ich weiß nicht genau, denn wenn ich was schreibe, krieg ich voll oft ne Schreibblockade. Mein erster Vorschlag wäre bis zum 31.10 mein zweiter bis zum 23.11 und mein dritter bis Heiligabend oder Silvester, sodass sich mehr Leute dafür interessieren können, denn es werden gewiss bald noch mehr User hier her kommen. Deshalb würde ich eher bis zum Ende des Jahres pledieren, aber du entscheidest es!--Ashka Harley 14:03, 3. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, das ist besser, viel besser, ich denke zwei Monate sind ausreichend, Danke!--Ashka Harley 16:02, 3. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Ja, mal schauen, ich werde meine Kreativität bemühen!--Ashka Harley 16:06, 3. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ---- Ja, hab ich schon. Aber im Moment bin ich bemüht, im Spellbinder-Wiki noch ein wenig zu arbeiten, denn mir ist aufgefallen, dass irgendso ein Schlaumeier mir nen Artikel aus Wikipedia da rein kopiert hat. Den will ich die Tage noch neu schreiben, weil ich will da nichts raus haben, in meinem Wiki. Außerdem überlege ich gerade noch da mit der Wintergeschichte, aber mir fällt nichts ein, und so dreist und dumm wie ich war, hab ich en Referat mit in die Ferien genommen, und will das jetzt auch schon vorbereiten, weil ich will meine Noten irgendwie halten. Ich krieg noch ne Krise, und darum bin ich lauter hin und her gerissen, hier in den Wikis was zu tun, und dann auch noch 'Hausaufgaben' zu erledigen. Aber das mit dem Geist um Mitternacht lese ich mir mal vor, vielleicht fällt mir da eher was ein!--Ashka Harley 19:09, 3. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Na darüber bin ich auch mal froh, mit jemanden reden zu können, denn um es so auszudrücken, besonders viele Freunde hab ich nicht, keine Ahnung warum, aber immer wenn ich Kontakt haben will, werde ich weggestoßen, oder gerate in nen Schubskreis. Aber was solls, in den Pausen sitzte ich eh immer in der Bücherei, und lese dort, oder arbeite dort, na ja... Aber erdrückend bist du nicht, eher verständnisvoll. :Aber da das mit dem Geist um Mitternacht, das mit den Fischen, also die zweite Geschichte, die erscheint mir nicht ganz jugendfrei zu sein, wenn da die Rede von Gehirnen ist, die da irgendwo rausschauen, und so. Vielleicht Jungendschutz einbauen!--Ashka Harley 19:16, 3. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Gut, mach ich dann. Vielleicht solltest du auch so eine Seite anlegen, wie im Spellbinder-Wiki, also MeerUndMehr:Vorlagen, wo eben alle Vorlagen gesammelt werden. Wäre vieleicht für alle ganz praktisch, weil man dann viel leichter darauf zurück greifen kann!--Ashka Harley 19:24, 3. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich kann dir helfen, aber Morgen ist schlecht. Aber vielleicht am Abend, wenn da nicht schon alles erledigt ist. Also wenn nicht, dann helfe ich dir gerne, und am besten tust du es auch so in drei Bereiche einteilen, in Bausteine, Tabellen und Navigationsleisten. Ist am übersichtlichsten!--Ashka Harley 19:41, 3. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::OK, na dann, gute Nacht, und im Spellbinder-Wiki wurde eben der 60. Artikel geschrieben, am Tag der deutschen Ei(n)heit!^^--Ashka Harley 19:46, 3. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Re: Vorlagen-Seite Sieht doch ganz gut aus, so hätte ich es auch gemacht!--Ashka Harley 19:56, 4. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Keine Sorge, das werde ich dann schon machen! Aber könntest du vielleicht mal einen Teil deiner Diskussion ins Archiv verschieben, ich muss immer so lange runter scrollen, das ist schon ein wenig lästig!^^--Ashka Harley 20:05, 4. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Vorlage für NeS Könntest du vielleicht ein vorlage erstellen für NeS das man nich immer neu eingeben muss sondern unten nur einfach aufs nächste kapitel gehen muss?--Arnfear 07:01, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) danke dafür bin jetzt erst wieder on gekommen sonst hätt ich dir geholfen werd wohl eher nich an den wettbewerben mitmachen weil ich zurzeit 4 referate vorbereiten sollte sorry--Arnfear 09:37, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Nachricht! Hab dir ne Nachricht im Mario-Forum geschrieben!--Ashka Harley 17:22, 6. Okt. 2008 (UTC) RE: Forum Bei mir auch. Nitzudan(Diskussion) 16:01, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich muss gehen. Bin heute auch nicht mehr on. Nis morgen dann, ciao. Is ja inzwischen normal Nitzudan(Diskussion) 16:47, 20. Okt. 2008 (UTC)